Grenade
A grenade is a small bomb typically thrown by hand. When referring to grenades, the most commonly known type are Frag Grenades which cause damage via fragmentation, but grenades can have much more varied purposes. Flashbangs are used to create disorientating but non-lethal light and noise, while Smoke Grenade are used to deliver concealing smoke. Grenades in Battlefield games often have their own Equipment slot alongside Melee Weapons, but some specialty grenades are slotted as Gadgets. A Grenade Launcher allows for certain kinds of grenades to be projected using a dedicated weapon or weapon attachment. Shoulder-Fired Missiles use rocket motors or high-velocity propellants to engage distant targets with high-explosive or anti-tank grenades. Mechanics In early games, the button equipped the grenade, and throwing was done with the button. and allow players to short-throw grenades by holding down . The distance varies with how long the button is held. From onward, an HUD icon indicates the location of live grenades. Also, the button now quick-throws a grenade, or can be held down to remove the safety without yet arming it. greatly increased the variety of grenades available to the player. Midway through Battlefield 4, resupply timers were increased and capacity reduced for most grenade types, to reduce their use. Beginning with , grenades are much more quickly prepared, even making them a viable option during close-quarters combat. Many grenade types had their arming conditions changed for gameplay reasons—for instance, the standard frag/stick grenade now detonates shortly after settling on the ground, instead of being on a time-delay fuze. In many cases, players can reduce damage taken by grenades by going prone. allows players to throw back live grenades with the button, and to detonate them with gunfire like other explosives. Another step towards reducing grenade spam was taken by allowing resupply only through Supply Stations or s, along with the resupply delay built into these assets. A new underhand toss animation was added when grenades are thrown at short distances or low angles. Grenade types Battlefield 1942 * Grenade Battlefield Vietnam * Grenade * Smoke Grenade Battlefield 2 * Grenade * Flashbang * Smoke Grenade Battlefield 2: Modern Combat * M61 Frag Grenade * Type 79 Frag Grenade * RGO-78 Frag Grenade * XM84 Stun Grenade * AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Battlefield 2142 * FRG-1 Hand Grenade * V5 EMP Grenade * SG-34 Grenade * CM3-N Radar Grenade * MMB-5 Motion Mine Bait Battlefield: Bad Company * HG-2 Battlefield 1943 * Mk.2/Type 97 hand grenade Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Frag Grenade Battlefield Play4Free * Hand Grenade Battlefield 3 * * (SP) * (SP) Battlefield 4 * * * * * * * Battlefield Hardline * * * * * * * (ROB) Battlefield 1 * * * * * * Light Anti-Tank Grenade * * * Improvised Grenade (APOC) Battlefield V * * * * * * * Trivia * In many games, grenades will inflict 1-2 points of damage by direct impact. * Since , the player character will gasp in panic should a live grenade land nearby. Category:Grenades